


December Six

by MsBrightsideSH



Series: Advent calendar [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Jam, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBrightsideSH/pseuds/MsBrightsideSH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parentlock 221B. My word document told me it was 221 words, and when I counted, it seemed alright...don't know what ao3 is making of it, but whatever :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	December Six

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to my wonderful beta!

There was a knock on the door. Mrs Hudson lifted herself from her chair in the living room with a small groan of pain. Her hip was always worse when the cold and wet beginnings of winter. When she looked outside, she saw Hamish Watson-Holmes on her door step. Her face lit up. “Hamish! What can I do for you, love?”

He smiled at her shyly. “I need a present for Dad and Papa, but I can't think of anything. I want it to be special. Can you help me?”

“Come on in.” She ushered him over to the sofa. “Maybe you can draw them a nice picture?”

Hamish frowned. “I already drew them so many. I want to give them something _real_ this time.”

“I'm sure they would like anything you gave them, but perhaps, I know just the thing.”

Hamish broke into a broad grin. “Really?”

Mrs Hudson nodded her head. “How about we cook them some jam?”

“You can do that?” Hamish asked, astonished.

“Indeed.”

He followed her into the kitchen and watched her get strawberries from the freezer.

“Put these in the pot and keep an eye on them while they warm up, yes?”

Unexpectedly, Hamish hugged her.

“Thanks, Mrs Hudson! You're the best!”


End file.
